


His Sunshine

by falling4hournite



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, a little spicy hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4hournite/pseuds/falling4hournite
Summary: Here’s a fic of my new loves, Beth and Rick, 2 years in the future still basking in their love for each other. It’s spicy fluff!!
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler / Beth Chapel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	His Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> future hournite- I imagine them here as seniors in high school- both 18 yrs old. This fic could also be described as Rick basically busting a nut bcuz whew chile he loves Beth. Enjoy!!

Rick will never get tired of the feeling of his lips against Beth Chapel’s. He will never get used to the grounding feeling of his hands holding her small curvy frame against his broad lean one. Never not get tingles from the feeling of her hands running up and down his back.

His best friend.  
His first love.  
His only love.  
His sunshine.  
Beth Chapel.

Her name is a blessing. The sound of it even now pieces together the broken pieces of his soul. 

Its been 2 years since he fell in love with her and he still would do anything for her. Rick knew in his heart that would never change. 

Beth, situated comfortably on the kitchen counter with Rick’s legs between hers, moaned softly in his ear as Rick brought his lips to her neck and softly bit the spot that always made her grip him harder. 

Rick immediately felt a wash of warmth and arousal over take him. Her pleasure causing his own.

What was supposed to be a late night snack run had quickly, as many things did with them, morphed into something more. 

Beth’s hands came up to comb through his hair as she whimpered his name. He sucked the skin on her neck as Beth pulled his hair tighter. 

Totally aroused at the feeling, Rick groaned and pulled away to look at Beth. Her soft brown eyes were hooded and her lips were swollen. Rick knew with his whole being that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. He couldn’t help but kiss her again. 

Their souls intertwined like the sun and the moon during an eclipse. He never felt at such perfect peace as he did when he was with Beth. He was so lucky to know that she felt the same. His love for her wouldn’t let him let her settle for anything less. Even after all this time he still wasn’t exactly sure what he could’ve ever done to deserve her. 

Rick reluctantly pulled away again and placed his hand on either side of Beth gripping the counter hard to force himself to focus. He looked at Beth who pouted slightly at the loss of contact. 

“Beth we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hella busy.”

It was almost 12am and tomorrow they had early morning training, school, and evening training too. 

Beth shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him to her, “Rick you put me up on this counter and started this. I’ll be dammed if you don’t finish it.”

Rick smiled and knew based on the curse that slipped out of Beth’s mouth that she was in no way, shape, or form joking around. 

Rick, never really a man of many words, just tugged a strand of Beth’s curly hair lovingly and then pulled Beth’s legs around his waist and lifted her straight up off the counter. 

Beth giggled and held onto him tighter as he walked them to her bedroom. His legs leading them there from muscle memory.

Beth was mercilessly kissing any of Rick’s exposed skin she could reach the whole way there. 

Once they reached her room Rick kicked her door closed and softly sat her down on her bed. He then quickly pulled his shoes and shirt off. Making sure to throw them in the basket near her closet that she left designated for his stuff, not wanting to annoy the ever neat girl. 

Rick, left in only his Nike joggers and socks, looked at Beth who had already taken off her house shoes and placed her glasses next to her goggles on the bed stand. 

She was laid back against her pillows smiling softly at him in her Hufflepuff pajama tank top and shorts. Looking impossibly cute and sexy at the same time. A perfect mesh of the girl he met and the woman she had grown into. 

His heart ached as he crawled over her slowly leaving kisses along her soft legs and up her stomach and on her cheeks, purposely teasing her and skipping the parts they both wanted to touch the most. 

He left a final kiss on the heart necklace he had saved up and bought her for their one year anniversary. His own chain that she, of course, also bought him on their one year just barely brushed against the top of her chest.

Once his eyes settled over hers. A cosmic love filtered between them as she sweetly whispered to him “ I love you so much Rick.”

Rick's whole body buzzed in warmth, like the sun peaking out from the clouds. 

“I love you Beth.”

He leaned down to kiss her and finish what he’d started.

And in that moment everything was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while AO3. I haven’t been inspired to write in so long till I saw these two on my screen. It’s good to be back. Thanks for reading!


End file.
